The conventional exercise devices are generally designed for use in doing only one specific kind of exercise. As a result, the consumers must purchase a variety of exercise devices for doing different body-building exercises. This means that the consumers have to spend additionally a substantial amount of money on the exercise devices, and that the consumers must provide additional space for keeping the exercise devices.